Shooting Stars
by Anemies
Summary: Bella Swan hides her gender, attends an all-boys school and has to convince Edward Cullen, who studies there, to play piano again. And she'll do whatever it takes to achieve her goal. But can she do it with only but boys around? T for language, all human!
1. The reason was you

**I had difficulties with this First Fic. I couldn't sleep at night coz ideas come to me but it was all worth it. And my computer crashed down which resulted delay. This is a project of me and my awesome Beta: CullenLove! **

**I hope you have fun! And I gotta treat for you at the end of the chapter! And I don't own Twilight…yet. I repeat, YET! Mwuahahaha!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Bella's POV:

_I was in a dark room, and in front was a very dimly lit stage, with an elegant piano in the centre. It was unoccupied. What was I doing here? This was all very weird. I had no relations with a stage nor a piano. I turned to look for an exit but had no success. _

_Then, that's when I heard it. The music cascading through the whole room- an elegant, yet sad and haunting tone. It was like a professional work. I wondered why, but my heart ached at the sound. I quickly turned around to see who was playing. It was him. And all the memories of that night came rushing back at me…_

"Bella!" A voice that was sweet, yet frustrated, called my name. "Come on, Bella! This is no time for sleeping!"

I rolled around my bed and grabbed a pillow to cover my ears.

"What do you want, Alice?!" I replied out of irritation. I was not a morning person. And I didn't sleep well at all. I knew it was still early, I could see the light through the curtains in my bedroom.

"We need to get you more stuff! Rose is already in the car waiting for us. Now, Ms. Swan, get your butt off the bed!" she ordered. I hated when she used that tone but I hated shopping more. I had to do this. I had no energy to argue about the time.

"Fine! Geez, you guys are enjoying this disguise stuff too much for my liking!" I snapped back. I let out a yawn. It was 8 in the morning, I couldn't help but groan. Whoopee! Shopping in the morning.

"Yeah. Whatever." Alice just laughed and tossed me the blouse and pants that she bought me yesterday. It was too much for the mall, but I didn't bother to argue any more. As soon as we bought all the stuff I needed, I could head back to sleep. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"This is your last day! We need you to get ready for tomorrow. So hurry up!" she reminded me. Her tone was excited and enthusiastic. Where did she get such energy in the morning? Coffee? Probably. Or the idea of shopping…for me. I let out a sigh at my last thought. I knew I was right. Alice and Rose enjoyed playing makeover and I was their favorite doll.

"Now, come on!" she ordered again.

We both headed down the stairs and out the door. I breathed in the fresh morning air, and it was refreshing.

I would miss these moments, and that was why I was allowing them to do this to me. I was transferring to a different school. Every time I reminded myself that, it still hurt. I knew it was my decision to transfer; I wasn't forced into it.

Rose honked the horn of her BMW, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled for no reason and jumped in.

"So, Bella…" Rose started, "You won't forget to give your classmates our numbers, right?"

I snorted. Typical Rose.

"Oh yeah, Rose." I've already had this conversation. I rolled my eyes. "On my first day, I'll be in front of the school giving out your phone numbers!" Sarcasm. Hard sarcasm.

"Of course you will! And you'll be saluting them, too," she exclaimed. We all laughed at that.

Rose, Alice and I have been best friends since childhood, and we've been together throughout our school life, up until now. We all attended the same school in Forks. They were the popular ones. They were the life of the party. They were the smart, rich, funny and deadly gorgeous ones. And sometimes, it got me thinking, 'how did we ever end up being best friends?' I mean, here I am: plain, quiet, and I'm not the type that you'd call sociable. The only thing we had in common was the fact that we were all rich. Our parents knew each other; they decided to give us independence when we asked for it. Alice insisted that I was hot too, but I just wasn't fixing myself up enough, and that's why she had to give me makeovers. My loyal friend, the queen of hotties Rosalie, was in connivance with the pixie Alice.

Then, before I knew it, we were parking in Seattle's mall. It was like I wasn't even there- Alice and Rose were too preoccupied with their conversation about the Jonas brothers. I had to be their referee every time this happened, and this kind of argument could last for an eternity.

"Ok. Ok!" I clapped my hands to get their attention. "They're both hot."

And with that, they shut their mouths and climbed out of the car. 'This is your last day!' Alice had said.

She was right. I wasn't going to waste my time with them any longer.

"Now, girls, where should we start first?" I asked energetically. This was not my common attitude when it came to shopping, but this might be the only time I'd get to be with them.

"Oh no!" Rose gasped. I turned to look at her wide eyes, beginning to panic at the tone of her voice. "Is Bella delirious? On drugs?"

"No way!" Alice shrieked. "Call 911!"

Then, all of a sudden, Rose's hands were on my shoulders, shaking me. I was shocked and confused.

What? I hadn't been that optimistic!

I shoved her hands away and began to laugh. I knew a few eyes were on us, not just because of Alice and Rose's beauty, but because of my hysterical laughing. I hated being the center of attention, but I didn't bother to notice the looks we were getting.

"Oh, come on! Be serious. You're hurting my pride!" I raised my eyebrows at them in disbelief and began to laugh again, though not as loud as before.

"Ok. Bella's gone loco." Rose shook her head, but she knew I was all right. "She's mentally ill."

I laughed even harder as she said the word loco. Is that supposed to be Spanish or something?

I playfully punched them, and began the clothing hunt at the first store that came into view.

I couldn't believe it, but we bought 8 bags full of things at the first five stores. My shoes were killing me and I wasn't even close to being comfortable in my clothes. I was tired and exhausted. I looked at Rose and Alice's faces, looking for the same expression of fatigue that was in my face, but they were glowing! I mean, their faces were as lively as ever, and excitement glinted in their eyes. I would have to wear shades.

This place, I knew, was their turf. Every shop assistant knew their name. They let me try on clothes of many different kinds- from accessories to underwear. Oops. Too much information.

I was awed at them. They worked with such detail… they took every piece of clothing they threw at me seriously, criticizing every detail.

"Where to next?" Alice asked me, bouncing up and down as we walked out of the store. Wasn't she even the least bit tired? I was seriously going to collapse if we didn't get a rest soon.

"How about grub?" Rose suggested, saving me.

Thank you, goddess Rosalie. I knew she had a kind heart even though her appearance is darn intimidating. That's my Rose!

"Well, ok. I guess. We could head to that Italian restaurant I saw down on floor 2!" Alice replied, but she couldn't hide her disappointment at ending the shopping spree. "Then we could go back to shopping?"

She was insistent, and she was using those puppy-dog eyes of hers to get what she wants. She's one evil little pixie.

"Of course."

I couldn't resist. No one can resist Alice, with the exception of Rose.

Then, Rose leaned over to my ear. "You owe me for that rescue," she whispered in my ear as she smiled wickedly.

I sighed. I had known she wouldn't do that for free. That would have been too good to be true. Rose will be Rose.

"What do you want?" I asked. I would give her anything, if it were possible. There was a very strange feeling inside me- it was both happiness and sadness. I knew that soon we weren't going to be able to meet like this. Not as often anyway.

That was why even if I was on the brink of fainting, I would have this time with them. I wouldn't exchange my best friends for anything in the world.

She began giving her conditions- "Just choose a couple of guys who are hot…" I tried to repress my laugh and bit my lip. "…And just show them a picture of me, and give them my phone number. Slyly, of course. Don't give me out like I'm a piece of meat or a slut." She laughed.

"I promise. No meat/slut." I raised my hand as a sign of our deal. She had to laugh at that too. It sounded wonderful- the sound of her laughing.

"Slow pokes!" Alice called towards us, "Hurry up- you were the ones who wanted to eat!"

With that, we ran to the restaurant.

It was packed with people, and suddenly a guy in tux assisted us to our table. He greeted them warmly, me not included. His hand gestured towards a vacant table located at the farthest end of the restaurant. "Your server will be out in a moment, madams."

It was so warm-the greeting. It was as if he was saying, 'You can have anything you want'. He was clearly under the spell of Rose or Alice, or both. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was the only one that was out of place.

"Did you see the way he looked at you two?" I asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Typical for animals/boys," Rose shrugged.

Rose looked like, and acted like, a goddess. The whole school knew that as a fact. Her attitude just didn't mix with her angelic face. She could be… bad… when she wanted to be.

I turned around to survey the room. It was just something I had done since I was child. That's when I saw them.

There were three of them: all boys. Practically brothers, according to the way they were joking around, but there was nothing similar about them except for the fact that they were all inhumanly gorgeous.

I couldn't help but stare. The tallest one had a round face with dimples, and slightly curly, black hair. It gave him a childish look, but his muscles were incredibly well defined. He looked like a gym instructor. He was wearing a jersey shirt numbered 18, with McCarthy written on it.

The other one was honey-blonde, and tall. He was muscular too, but lean, and he was wearing a turtleneck sweater.

The last was probably the most gorgeous creature I've seen. His eyes were green, and dancing, which was probably an effect of the laughing. His hair was bronze, and he was slender, but also muscular. He was wearing a short-sleeved polo.

They all sat together in the farthest west corner of the restaurant. I couldn't help but feel a familiarity towards the bronze one. I'd seen him before, but I didn't know where.

I heard a sudden voice murmur, "Ahem."

My head shot up, only to see our server. I blushed. I had probably been staring at them for a long time, since I didn't heard his arrival.

"Oh, sorry," I quickly apologized. It had been impolite, after all. Rose and Alice looked at me in confusion.

"I'm Ray, and I will be your server for this afternoon," he explained. Poor guy, he was obviously trying to get Rose and Alice's attention. He handed us each a menu.

"Ron, what is 'zucchini blossoms?'" Alice started. She didn't like Italian food as much as I did.

"It's Ray, Miss," he corrected Alice.

I didn't bother to listen to the rest; Ray, who was obviously flirting, had no chance with either of them.

I turned around and saw _them_ sitting and flirting with the waitress. Well, the big black-haired one was. I wasn't actually paying attention. I took a closer look at the bronze's face, and that's when I remembered it.

HE was the reason. HE…he was…he….

Oh God! It was him! _Edward Cullen_!

I stood up from my chair. "Alice, Rose," I called out, "We're leaving." I avoided any eye contact with the table on the other side of the restaurant. They must have not noticed us yet.

"What?" they asked in confusion, their eyes bewildered.

"I'll explain later, but now, we need to leave," I pleaded.

This could not be happening! Not after all the preparations I had made!

Why now? I had to get out of here!

It was very rude to just leave all of a sudden like that, but I had to avoid him.

"Alright," they agreed, and then got their bags and stood up with me. I saw them hesitate a bit, before following me. They knew me too well; I wouldn't pass up an Italian restaurant like that unless there was a problem.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice sounded worried. I was feeling all jumpy and panicky already. I couldn't relax until we were out of sight of the restaurant.

"It's him," I answered simply. Rose's eyebrows furrowed at my short answer.

We headed to another restaurant. We sat down, and I noticed they were obviously worried about my actions.

"Spill," Alice ordered, "What's up?"

"It's him." I bit my lower lip. "It's Edward Cullen. I saw him in the restaurant, with his friends."

I felt my arm twinge as I said his name. My friends already knew the story of that dreadful day, and Edward Cullen's connection to it...

I had been heading for the mall where Alice and Rose were. I was supposed to catch up with them. The road was probably what you'd call empty. I heard a noise- it was a couple of drunk guys. I wasn't alone any more, but there was no relief in that statement.

There were four of them.

"Sugar! What are you doing here all alone?" A low, loud voice, called out to me.

I pretended that I hadn't heard him. Wrong move. One of them quickly caught up with my pace and grabbed my hand. I struggled to get my hand loose.

"Oh, sweet, he asked you a question, it's only polite to answer."

It happened all too quickly.

"Let me go!" I ordered, "I said _let me go_!"

But they just laughed at me. I was some fun joke to them.

The one who had called out to me in the first place made a simple nod to the others.

This wasn't good. I couldn't scream, my throat was so dry. Besides, the road was empty, so there was no point.

I couldn't run- they were already surrounding me. If I had thought of that sooner then I could have pulled it off and got away, but it was too late.

The one in front of me pinned me to the ground, laughing manically at my feeble attempt at fighting back. Then, all of a sudden, a guy collapsed behind me.

I jerked up, and that was the very first time I saw Edward Cullen.

I had seen him on TV before, and in newspapers and stuff like that, but I had never bothered to listen. I think he was the same age as me. I had never actually seen him in the flesh before either. He was… impossibly beautiful, even in the dark. How didn't I notice it before?

The guy pinning me stood up.

"Bastard," he cursed Edward, "Wrong move. You should've saved yourself, hero."

"Run!" his velvet voice ordered me. "I'll hold them back for you! Run!"

I felt my heart stop at the force in his voice.

"But… you!" I was going to object. I couldn't leave him behind. I wouldn't do that. No way!

He tried to hide a smile, but it dazzled me… he was unbelievable. He found my worries amusing for some reason.

"Never mind me. I'll escape," he smiled a dazzling smile once again. My heart beat faster… "Now, go!"

I couldn't help but follow his order- he used such authority and power in his voice that I couldn't object.

I was running.

I was under his spell.

"Be safe!" he yelled, as I ran the fastest I could. I had always been fast, even though I'm a klutz and I trip a lot when I walk. But running was different for me... I just felt free.

Not this time. I was running for my life, and I'd left Edward Cullen behind me.

I knocked on the first house that came to view, and it was answered by a man. Perfect.

I explained everything to him as fast as I could, and he grabbed his gun and we ran together- heading for the spot where the crime was happening.

I hoped I wasn't too late.

When we arrived, I froze at the scene. They weren't there anymore. No trace. No sign!

"Are you sure, missy?" he asked me. He thought that this was a prank!

I didn't have any choice but go home.

That night, I couldn't sleep. What if something had happened to Edward? I wasn't worth being saved at his expense!

The next morning, I went looking for a sign of Edward. I had to at least find something out about him.

I did.

I learned that he was a promising pianist, and I was right about the age thing too.

I searched for him every day… and days turned to weeks, and then weeks turned to months.

That's when I heard this information: he was attending 'Timberwood Academy', an all-boys school, and apparently, he wasn't playing piano any longer.

The idea that he stopped had stopped playing piano, when he had been so good at it, scared me. It horrified me, in fact. I couldn't help but think something bad had happened to him that day… and that it was my fault.

That was when I made my decision. I would help him play piano again- whatever it took, I would! I _would_ attend that school. I _would _hide my gender to get into Timberwood Academy…

…That was what all the preparation was about. All the stuff we bought today, and the reason that Rose kept bugging me about giving her number to my new classmates. This is what Alice had meant about 'your last day'.

Because tomorrow, I'm not going to be Bella Swan any more.

My identity has to be kept a secret, so I am getting my hair cut tonight, by Alice. Rose's family has a strong connection to Timberwood Academy, and that was why this was going to be easier for me. This academy sounded like any guy's personal hell, I have to admit, because Timberwood Academy was no ordinary school: only the most elite, talented, rich and handsome boys could enter.

You had to live inside the dorms of the school, and no girl's were allowed, either.

My family, the Swans, were from an elite bloodline and were rich, though I never liked to brag about that fact. I didn't want to ask for help in finding Edward Cullen, because I wanted independence and my family gave it to me. I wasn't going to break that trust now. I kept my rich family out because I didn't want people to like me because of my background, instead of my personality. But I knew the money would come in handy someday.

My parents wouldn't be a problem either, since they are always out of the country. They never go home. I never knew that that would come in handy as well.

So, to sum it up: I need to hide my gender and pretend to be a guy. My goal: to bring Edward Cullen back to playing the piano.

I know I sound stalkerish, but I don't care less. I have a goal set in my mind and I wont break it.

The three of us had prepared long and hard for this. I would miss them terribly, but I had promised that as soon as my goal was accomplished, I would go home. They always laughed aloud when I said that.

"I think we already have the things we need," I said to them. We were already done eating and I wanted to avoid him, but I couldn't help but feel relieved that he was fine. Though I knew this wasn't the end of it. It was the beginning of a whole new adventure.

"Yep. And we still need to get your hair done," Alice rejoiced as she announced that. I had no problems with my hair cut, though Alice and Rose thought it was such a waste.

Alice had bought me boy's clothes (designer of course), and some breast binders, and we achieved a few weird stares. They might have thought we were lesbians. I laughed silently at the memory.

We made our way out of the mall and climbed into to Rose's BMW. We sang 'Touch My Body' by Mariah Carey together, the whole way home.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

My haircut was unbelievable- it looked like a movie star's. I thanked Alice and Rose for this. I didn't look like a butch-lesbian, but like a guy. No offence, of course.

Tomorrow morning there would be no more Bella Swan. I would be Blake Swan. I remembered when we started to argue about my new name, and I laughed silently. I had spent the last few hours with my best friends, chatting and talking about the memories we've shared. I promised myself I would come back.

"Thanks a lot, guys," I exclaimed silently, looking down at my feet. I felt moisture in my eyes. My traitor tears again. "I'm sorry you had to do this."

"C'mon, Bella," Rose hugged me. "We'll see each other again. We'll come visit."

"Ha!" Alice snorted. "If the security doesn't kill us, that is."

Then she joined our little hugging group. She knew that that wretched school was very strict when it came to girls visiting.

After that, we watched a movie and I drifted off to sleep. I had the same dream as before…

The same haunting sound of the melody.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Anemies' corner! **

Anemies: Welcome! Everyone! To Anemies' corner!

Rose: Why do we have to be here again?

Alice: Oh come one, Rose. This stuff is fun! Well, it will be.

Emmett: This is boring.

Anemies: Emmett, That's pretty mean. I know your just a side-character but no need to be mean.

Emmett: I am _so _not a side-character.

Rose: My husband is so not a side character!….Because that will mean, I'm a side character, too.

Anemies: but you are. How many lines do you exactly have in all the books?

Emmett: cool! We're in a book? OMC! Hi! To my parents: Carlisle and Esme!

Jasper: We're fictional, Emmett. Remember?

Rose: But we're not side-characters, right?

Jasper(calmly):We're pretty much so.

Anemies: Told you!

Emmett: Damn, really? Well, I'll create my own show where I'm not a side-character! (evil laugh)

Alice: Yup. This will be fun, indeed.

Rose: I can't believe it…how can the most beautiful woman in the world just be a side-character? This is just so wrong! _that is definitely wrong. _

Jasper: sighs Read and Review, everyone! _See you next chapter! (smiles)_

Anemies: (starstrucked) uhh…What he said. Too dazzling!


	2. Be my Hero and Romeo

**Um, Hello, again! I love Eddie's POV more than Bella's. Never mind…**

**I Don't Own Twilight. **

**Thanks for opening this fic….**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eddie's POV

I woke up to the sound of something breaking. It was Emmett, no doubt. I groaned. I knew I would have to stand up and see what had happened, though I already had an idea about the situation. I ran my hand through my hair.

The clock next to my bed read 3:08 a.m. Emmett and Jasper had been my housemates for so long. Even if they had their own mansion, they decided they wanted to be free. Tomorrow, we would have to go back to school. I was going to be in second year and Jasper and Emmett would be in third.

"AHHHHHH! CRAP!" Emmett shouted. He was in the kitchen. Crashing, again. I cringed.

"Don't use that, idiot!" Jasper scolded.

Jasper had probably woken up from the noise as well, and headed downstairs. Jasper getting angry has never been a good idea. We've known each other so long, and boy, when that boy gets loose… who knew that boy got moves? I didn't bother to continue remembering what had happened next for my sake.

"It was the only thing near!" Emmett snapped back. I pulled myself out of my bed. I had to help them before they burned down the house. I was half-asleep while walking down the stairs, and I sniffed the air. It smelled like smoke.

"Shit, Emmett!" Jasper yelled. Cursing? This might be really bad. "Turn it off!!" Jasper ordered.

I hesitated, wondering whether I wanted to be a part of this or not. I was still in pyjamas and it was three in the morning! It was freaking cold; no heater- Emmett destroyed that too. I remembered that event…

"How was I suppose to know I shouldn't click that button?" he had said.

"Gee, I don't know, Em," Jasper had retorted angrily. He was usually calm. "WHAT ABOUT THE SIGN THAT SAID: "EMERGENCY ONLY?!" he had shouted at him, sarcastically.

"It _was_ an emergency…" Emmett had whined. "It was friggin' cold! You never taught me how to use it."

"You could've burned the damn house down!" Jasper had answered back.

I don't know how Emmett had ended up doing it, but he had. Jasper and I had been heading home late and we had seen police cars and an ambulance outside our house…

And here we were, the day before we were due to attend Timberwood Academy: my personal hell… and Emmett and Jasper were yelling at the top of their lungs at three in the morning.

"What happened?" I asked, incredulous, as I surveyed the room. It was worse than I expected. They were still in pyjamas, same as me.

The oven was open, and it was burning, smoke coming out of it. There was a cloth in Jasper's hand and Emmett was holding the water hose, ready to use it.

It had chaos written all over it. Then, all too quickly, the water sprinklers turned on. We were all soaking wet within seconds. The fire was terminated quickly.

Jasper and I glared at Emmett furiously. I crossed my arms. We were waiting for an explanation.

"I'm gonna kill you, Emmett," Jasper threatened, his voice acidic.

"I'll get the shovel and the gun," I said to Jasper. He nodded evilly. Emmett ran upstairs for his life, with Jazz at his heels.

"You'll be sorry for this, Em!" I yelled out. They had left me to clean up. Whoopee. I was always the one who ended up cleaning the dirty stuff- literally or not. I slumped myself onto the nearest chair. I don't know if going to school tomorrow was a relief or not. I sighed. I heard crashing again, it was upstairs…

"Damn it, Jazz!" Emmett cursed loudly. "I already said I'm sorry. Get off me!"

Crashing again. I am not going to be the one who cleans that up.

"EDWARD!" Emmett called out my name, pleading. A knock came from the front door, probably the neighbors to complain.

I opened the door without remembering that I was still only in my pajamas and my shirt was open. I knew how irresistible I could be.

It was Jessica Stanley. She kept pushing herself onto me or my brothers…(I like to call them that). She was insistent, but no one really liked her.

"Hello, Edward." She greeted me 'seductively'. "Mom said to tell you three to shut up before she calls the police," she said as she imitated her mom. She snorted, pretending to be irritated at her mother. I knew she just wanted to see us. This was just what we needed, I thought sarcastically.

"You need some help?" She eyed my open shirt.

I felt the need to run, all of a sudden. I couldn't help but feel that there was a double meaning to her statement, too.

"I'll try to control them. No need for help, thanks though," I smiled at her. She kind of deserved it. She had walked to our place in the cold, in the middle of the night. She fluttered at my smile.

After that, I closed the door. As I turned my back, I saw Emmett and Jasper seated at the dinner table, grinning at me. They were in peace… for now. Then, a thought came to me: how the heck had the Stanleys heard all that noise? They were on the other side of the neighborhood!

"Creepy girl," Emmett commented to me, "Better be careful with that one." He laughed. I sighed. Whatever.

"Haha!" Jasper laughed lightly, "No kidding, it's like she's off to eat us."

I rolled my eyes at them. They were relaxed while our surroundings were in chaos.

"Fix the things," I instructed them, eyeing the still miserably untidy kitchen. "I'm going back to bed."

I headed for my bedroom, letting out a yawn. As I lay in my bed, I drifted off into unconsciousness. My dream became _that day_ being repeated before my eyes. I was just watching it all happen…

I was walking along, heading for the competition this evening. That's when I noticed something strange. A group of guys were picking on a girl. I stopped in my tracks. Her hair was brown and her features were beautiful. What was I going to do?

Then I saw them pin the beautiful girl to the ground, and she was struggling as hard as she could. Before even being aware of what I was doing, I had hit the first one that came near me.

They were all too distracted with what they were planning to notice me coming for them. She jerked up as she noticed the guy fall. Her eyes were beautiful; it pained me to see her scared. I wanted to beat these thugs to death for doing this to her.

The guy who had been holding her down sprung up. "Bastard," he called, "Wrong move. You should've saved yourself, hero."

Hero? That would be a nice nickname for me.

"Run!" I shouted at the girl. "I'll hold them back for you! Run!"

I wished I hadn't used that tone with her, but we were running out of time. I'd have to scold myself for that later.

"But…you!" she hesitated and objected. Her voice was so pretty, that I had to smile. I would never let a girl risk herself for me. Not her, not ever. A strange feeling inside of me twinged- I needed to protect her. Only her.

"Never mind me. I'll escape," I smiled at her. Trying to get her forgiveness because the harshness in my voice earlier. I wasn't so sure if I could make it out, but at least she was safe. "Now, go!"

She ran so fast, she was out of here in no time.

"Be safe!" I yelled after her. I wished I could talk to her for longer, but now was not the moment.

"Hey, Romeo," he called. Augh. Romeo, I hated the character. "That was a nice thing to do for the girl, but you made a mistake crossing us."

I began to run… but they caught up with me and one hit me over the head, and I fell to the ground. Then the punches were everywhere, and they began to kick me. I couldn't even defend myself.

"Hey, I know this guy!" one of them exclaimed, "He's that pianist I saw on TV!"

They laughed boisterously at that. The leader leaned over me and spat on my face. (A/N: Nooo! Edward!) They laughed scornfully, and I wanted to get up and kick their asses!

"How about we break his magical fingers?" one suggested. My heart stopped. "They said they were a gift from God."

"Wise," one commented at the other.

They began to break my fingers one by one, and excruciating pain scorched through my body. That's when I heard the police cars arriving. I was unconscious by the time they stopped near me.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Emmett and Jasper were by my side; their stupid faces snoring out loud and drooling onto my bed.

I stared out the window, and noticed it was probably still early. Then the memory of what had happened to me hit me all at once. The beautiful girl… the thugs… she escaped… they beat me… they broke my fingers…

I wasn't sure if I wanted to see what had happened to my hand. A thought stabbed in my head- 'what if… what if I can't play anymore?' But then Emmett woke up, and he looked so restless, I pitied him.

"Hey, you," I greeted him. I smiled at his goofy face. "You look stupid, as usual."

He laughed lightly at my comment. "Yeah." Emmett snorted louder. "And you look so much better yourself, being in a bed in the hospital and all." He rolled his eyes. Emmett might be the only person I know who is so irritating, but so good to talk with. I have a hunch that he can make anyone feel better. I laughed, the only response I could give. Jasper woke up then.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized sincerely to him. He let out a yawn. He was exhausted as Emmett. He looked miserable- it was if he hadn't slept for nights.

"Nah," he smiled at me, "It's alright. Finally, you've woken up. I thought I'd have to hose you with water just to wake you up!" he joked. I laughed tenderly. I was glad I had met these guys.

I wasn't shocked at all that my parents weren't here. They were always out of the country, so maybe that was the reason why they had agreed when I had asked to live by myself.

"Hold on," Emmett announced, standing up from his seat. "I'll get the doctor." Within minutes, he was back.

"How are we feeling, Edward?" It didn't escape my attention that there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Fine. I guess," I answered. Slowly, as the conversation went on, they broke it to me that I was in fact, right. My fingers were broken and I'm would not be allowed to play the piano for two years.

It was devastating. I was so lost… so depressed. I decided that even after two years, I wouldn't go back to playing. I avoided the reasons why I didn't want to go back...

"Hey, Eddie-kins," a voice that sounded gay called out to me. Too close for personal space, "Wake up, hon."

My eyes flickered open. I saw Emmett a few inches from my face, and cursed _very_ loudly. He laughed boisterously at my reaction. My heart was beating fast- he had scared the crap out of me.

"We're going to the mall," he announced, breaking through his laughter. "Major Jasper told me we haven't gotten all the weapons needed for the battle tomorrow." Jasper really likes all those war things. He was obsessive with them.

"Couldn't you just have woken me up like a normal person?" I angrily asked, my eyes piercing.

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity to harass you, Eddie."

I groaned. He messed up my hair. I hated being called Eddie. _Payback will be sweet for that name-calling, Emmett_, I mentally told him. I climbed out of bed and got dressed, and was headed for Seattle's Mall.

Emmett and Jasper insisted we go to eat first. Well, I was hungry, too. As we stalked around the mall to find a good-enough restaurant, a few of the girls stopped to look at us. Like we were some art in a museum. I hated that kind of attention but Emmett always loved it. Then, I saw an escape from the eyes of the girls: an Italian restaurant. Perfect. I loved Italian.

"I'm telling you, Jazz," Emmett was re-living the little event that had occurred this morning; "His face was priceless." He laughed hard and so did Jazz. Well, it probably had been funny. I joined in with the laughter.

A guy lead us to a vacant table at the farthest west side of the restaurant. We were still laughing as we entered the restaurant. As we sat, I felt something strange, that someone was watching us. I surveyed the room to see if I was right. Or if I was just paranoid.

I saw a girl with a brown hair at the other side of the restaurant… but she wasn't staring at us. Her back was turned away from us, actually. I could only see her hair, but it was strangely familiar.

"Earth to Edward," Jasper exclaimed. Our server was already here?

Emmett was being Emmett, and was already flirting with the server. I rolled my eyes at him. I wanted to peek at the girl with the brown hair, but when I had the chance to look her way, she and her company were gone. I looked around the packed restaurant. No where. They're not there anymore! Was it my imagination?

"How about you, sir?" she asked me, trying to catch my attention. I shot my head up to her.

"Um, Farfalle With Arugula Pesto Sauce," I answered the first thing I saw on the Menu.

"A very nice choice," she warmly smiled. I shrugged. "I'll be right back with your drinks," she excused herself and went off.

"Hey," Jazz called my attention. "What was that about?" he asked me, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"What do you mean 'what?'" I asked him. I felt like something was missing. Or like there was something I've missed. He just sighed, defeated.

After eating, we bought some stuff and went home. Everything was already packed for tomorrow.

Welcome to Timberwood Academy, my own personal hell on Earth.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Emmett's corner??**

Emmett: Welcome to Emmett's show!

Anemies: thanks…hey! Wait! This is my corner!

Emmett: I told you I'm going to have my own show where I'm no side-character!

Anemies: but…this is _my_ corner! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!

Rose: you never said we couldn't have it…

Jasper: she's angry…dazzled…sad…and confused….

Anemies: that's it! I don't want to do this but you're forcing me to!

Anemies: throws onions

Emmett: Stupid! Everyone knows we're not afraid of onions, we're afraid of _tomatoes_!

Alice: I think the myth is garlic?

Anemies: throws holy water

Jasper: Nope. We aren't melting…not one bit…

Anemies: lights on flashlight towards them

Alice: shooks her head nope. That won't work on us either…even the sun doesn't melt us!

Anemies: Dammit. I thought I'd have you there.

Emmett: Well, I'm quitting on the show…it's your s again. Whatever.

Anemies: hugs Emmett Here! hands a blood Popsicle

Emmett: Ahhh! Human hugging me! Abort! Wait…she gave a me my favorite flavored Popsicle…we shall stay!

Alice: Where are Edward and Bella?

Carlisle: doesn't anyone look for us?

Esme: yeah!

Anemies: we're out of time. See you next chapter!


	3. Dorms and meetings

**Hey there! I'm sorry for not updating immediately. First, I didn't know what to write, that was main my problem. Second, I have no inspiration. Third, I had no time. Fourth, I was craving to write the funny stuffs, ugh! **

**I'm sorry, so so sorry. Thanks to my **_**awesome **_**beta: CullenLove (she's wonderful!)**

**I don't own Edward. Emmett. Jasper and the "others". I don't own Twilight at all.**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bella's POV

I felt nausea swept over me. I was only two miles away from my new school! It was still early, I know I wasn't excited for doing these pretending stuffs but Alice and Rose insisted I need to hurry up and make "preparations". The good-byes weren't bitter and sad as I have expected it to be. They said they'd call at any news (more like gossip) and that I have to do the same for them. I had one mile to go. I've been passing through nothing but trees and grass. My school will be on an isolated land in Forks. _Horray!_ I thought sarcastically.

Finally I've arrived. Boy, you _can't_ miss this school.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I muttered in disbelief. As I saw the perfectly carved gate and a huge school in front of me, it gives you that feeling that you're in a castle rather than a school. "Well, they aren't afraid to show their rich here." I dryly thought.

I just sat there in my car for a moment to look at my new school. It was like a castle and a resort hotel joined all together, elegance and wealth written all over it. I am going to hate this place. _I knew it._ Then before I even did anything, I realized that the gates opened automatically. I let myself in with my Ferrari.

"Ugh. Thanks a lot, Alice." I murmured. It was still very early, only four cars were parked. I knew they woke me up too early. I didn't want to be late but I didn't want to seem like a dork for being too early. I parked my car and went inside in some kind of reception for a hotel. It's very big to be the front desk.

"Good Morning, sir. May I help you?" a formal voice asked me. I blinked and stood there, absorbing her question. It didn't take a genius to say that I looked very stupid. "huh?" I only said.

"May I help you?" she repeated again, her voice this time a little impatient. I snapped out of my dazing.

"Oh! Yeah." I coughed, a bit of embarrassed at my reaction to my new school. "Um, I'm new here. Swan, Blake Swan." I laughed mentally; I was like saying: Bond, James Bond.

She smiled a little at me. "Of course." She simply replied and took out two papers out of her perfectly arranged desk. "We've been expecting you." _Was there a double meaning on that? _

"Listen carefully," she ordered me sternly; her voice changed all of a sudden. I stiffen in my position like a good soldier. "In this school we have independence. Hence, you shall choose your own dorm. Your chosen dorm is already packaged with your classes. So it depends what dorm you chose to be in. Choose the one in your liking. And at the end of the day, that yellow paper you are holding will be returned to me and has already been signed by your dorm leader." She was saying this as if we were heading for battle, a dangerous battle.

"Good luck, dear." She finished, her voice back again at being sweet. I didn't know how to react to _that_.

"Uh…Thank you," I looked for her name and she secretly smiled. There was no name plate or anything.

"Mr. Turner." She finished…wait, what?! Did she just say "Mister?" Then it clicked to me. _The hell is wrong with this school!? _Now, I didn't want to look like an idiot again but I was frozen for about five second and stare at _him _in surprise.

"It's alright. You can pick your jaw from the floor now, Mr. Swan." He laughed lightly but it didn't escape my attention that he emphasized the word 'mister' but maybe I'm just imagining it. Paranoia kicking in. I walked away slowly, it felt dangerous there.

I strolled away and looked at the map of the school. This place is going to be beyond any of my expectations.

--I --I --I --I --I --I --

I was exhausted **and** lost. I can't believe this school; they have four gardens, two large fields, two basket ball courts, a tennis court, a karate room, three swimming pools, a very large gym and the biggest cafeteria I've ever seen. I sat myself at the near-by bench. And to think I haven't been everywhere yet.

Then all of a sudden, something hit my head, hard.

"Ouch!" I screamed, using my real voice. _Shit_! I cursed inside my head for two reasons: the pain and the thought of someone hearing my real voice. I touched my harassed head. That's gonna leave a mark.

"Oh man, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" a deep voice, rich voice asked, coming near me. "Shit! Are you bleeding?!" his voice was in panic, it was kind of funny.

"Nah." I replied "I'm alright." It is definitely _not_ alright, I'll kick your ass for that! I mentally noted.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice concerned, I looked up to him for the first time and realized he was the same guy with Edward Cullen in the restaurant yesterday. He was the big one but I couldn't remember his name. So, they were studying here too, huh? Well, of course I should've expected that.

Without realizing it, I looked around him. _Wait, what was I searching for? _I asked myself, but I already knew the answer.

"Hey," the guy said, snapping me out of my search. "Are you sure you didn't hurt your head?"He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I assured him.

"So you're new here?!" he suddenly boomed in his loud voice. Is this guy on drugs?

"Y-Yeah." I stammered. I looked around our surroundings, looking for a likely escape. First the receptionist and now this! People are crazy here.

"I knew it. What were you doing here anyway?" he asked. I blushed, remembering I was lost. Damn! Guys aren't supposed to blush!

"I got lost." I quietly replied. He laughed aloud at my answer. He was one of those typical jock types. Goofy jock types, I could feel it.

"That's alright, I remember _my_ first time here. It ain't so good either." He nudge me in the ribs a little too strong. "Ok!" He exclaimed in high spirits. "Let's make a deal, I'll show you around and you forgive me for the ball incident. Deal?"He offered me as he took at out his hand with a mischievous grin of his. He had such a light personality, we'll get along just fine.

I took his hand. He had such a strong grip. "Deal." I grinned back at him. He felt like a Big brother type.

"I'm Emmett, by the way." He exclaimed. "McCarthy. I'm in the football team." He proudly said to me.

"I'm Blake Swan." I introduced myself. "And I don't know where I am and I'm practically scarred for life." He laughed lightly at my introduction.

"Hey, Emmett!" Another voice called from behind. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" I heard him coming our way; he was the blond with Emmett and Edward yesterday. Then he looked at me with a confused look.

"Hey, Jazz. It's so nice for you to stop by." Emmett greeted, a bit sarcastic. "This is Young Master Blake."And he gave a little push to me as he mock-bowed. "I have promised Milord to be in his service."

"Yo," I greeted coolly. He just stared at me and back at Emmet, alternately. I felt as if I have humiliated myself. Did I say something wrong? I feel blood rushing to my face.

Then he smiled brilliantly. "Hey, I'm Jasper." He said then frowned at Emmett. "What did you do, Emmett?" his look was piercing, accusing him already.

"We-well, I kind of hit him in the head, with a ball."He admitted. He looked like he was a five year-old apologizing for doing something bad, only that he was 6'2 ft. tall and he had big muscles, it looked comical. I bit my lip to repress my laughter.

"Feel free to whack him, Blake." He encouraged. "He deserves it, trust me. And I could always help."

I couldn't hold my laughter any longer, I let it out and they joined me.

"Anyway, Emmett, Edward said you have to go pack your stuff."Jasper announced. I froze as Jasper said Edward's name. "He's definitely angry with you. You just left and stormed off, leaving us all the stuffs."

Emmett groaned. "But we just got here. Eddie doesn't have to be a party pooper." And then he pouted.

"He'll really kill you if he heard that." Jasper mused. "And I'll help him. You still made a mess this morning."He put an evil smirk at the end. Then Emmett turned to me and gave a pleading look.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm just new here." I reasoned with him, giving him an apologetic smile.

"But how about our tour?" He reminded me. Well, I did need help. I smiled to him and we both turned into Jasper's direction at the same time, having the same stupid, pleading look on our faces. Seconds passed.

"If he kills me because of you, I'll kill you two first." He hissed at us and he faked- grudgingly agreed. We gave each other a high-five for our good work. It's nice to have guy friends every once in a while. I like these two.

We walked our way to the **west **side of the lot and saw a border-like house. It was very big, no surprise in there. Then Jasper gestured it.

"This is Dorm One." He started off as I listened intently. I wish I had a paper and a pen.

"Hey, I wanted to start the introductions!" Emmett loudly complained. Jasper sighed and I heard him mumble something like: "What have I gotten myself into."

Emmett cleared his throat and started again. He looked like a tourist guide.

"This dorm is where the creepy strong dudes who's obsessed with boxing—"Emmett was cut off.

"It's karate, Emmett. Karate."He corrected and he repeated the word like Emmett was mentally handicapped. Emmett shrugged indifferently.

"Makes no difference." I thought Jasper was going to argue, but he didn't bother. It was really funny.

"Actually, this dorm is really competitive. They hate to lose. Well, we all hate to lose but they take it personally. They're really strong and as Idiot there-"he pointed at Emmett- "had said, they're focus is on karate and sports. No brains, just bronze." Jasper whispered as Emmett was distracted, ranting about Boxing and Karate.

We walked and chatted a little longer as we went for the **east** part. It's a bit more…dramatic and extravagant.

"And this is dorm two. Here is where the faggots usually are. They're this group of homos who say they 'act'." Emmett dramatically said as he quoted the word. A group of guys passed by us and gave us a hard-core glare. They must be in dorm two. "Anyways, they're always the ones with the plays and boring girl stuffs." I nodded my head encouragingly, trying to hide that I was a bit offended by his girl comment.

We went to the **south **corner where another dorm lived, no doubt. It was more modern but classy. Emmett and Jasper grinned smugly.

"And this is dorm three. This is a mix. Mix of the sporty, the smarts, the jocks, the arts. Mostly, we have handsome guys here." Jasper snickered at the last words of Emmett. I stared at the dorm for a moment then Emmett suddenly stiffened beside me. I looked at him in alarm.

"Oh shit, I think I saw Edward!" he quickly grabbed me and Jasper and run off. I didn't even have the chance to clarify if it was true. Then I had an epiphany.

_Was Edward in Dorm Three? _I excitedly thought to myself.

After the running, I didn't notice we've arrived in front of another dorm. It was…um, a bit too formal. We paused for a moment- allowing ourselves to catch our breath.

"OK. The final dorm. This is where geeks, academic-slave drivers live. They only have the brain, they got no bronze, and they're a bunch of wimps. They always tend to be sneaky." Emmett finished with a triumph grin. "Since, it's your first day, I know that you'd be choosing a dorm…"Emmett was cut off by a sudden ringtone. Jasper searched his pockets and found his cell phone and flicked it open.

He threw a nervous glance at us as he saw the caller I.D. _uh-oh._

"Hey, Edward." He greeted. Even from the distance, I could hear his voice, shouting harshly.

"Yeah, sorry about that…but…yeah…ok. Ok…yep, I found him. We're on our way." He shot his phone closed and sighed towards us. "We better split, Blake. We have to face our death penalty now." He said to me. Emmett groaned, frustrated. We pounded fists and promise we'll see each other around then, they left. I checked my clock and saw that it had been hours- the time I've spent with them.

I haven't even asked which dorm they were in…though I had a clear idea what it is. And from the looks of it, they're pretty close with Edward as well. I thought to myself happily. Maybe I'll be seeing Edward soon.

Then, all of a sudden a group of guys in karate and sports gear came running down to me, lead by a very big brawly guy. It's like gangster group and I don't know If I should run or not. I hesitated.

"SWAN! BLAKE SWAN!" He called out in his husky deep, creepy voice. He jogged to me as his other loyal followers huffed and slow down as they gasped for air. They must be running for a quite long time.

"Yes?" Well, there was no turning back now. No time to run.

"Join our dorm! We'll make you stronger!" He ordered me in his deep booming voice. (It wasn't like Emmett's playful booming voice) He wasn't offering, he was ordering me. I hate guys like these, all big and talk. I frowned at him.

"What If I say no?" I challenged, keeping my face composed and smug as possible.

_**Bang bang bang bang!**_

Then a sudden loud sound interrupted our conversation. It wasn't a gunshot. It sounded like a sound for an entrance of a concert.

"Ohohoho!" laughed a guy with black hair and I noted his hair was quite long. He elegantly or dramatically strolled towards me with his companions behind him. It was pretty melodramatic. "Don't even waste Mr. Swan's time in your useless gabber, you imbecile. Clearly, He is destined to be in our dorm." He said with his irritably squeaky voice. Dorm one stopped closer, trapping me between the two dorms.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" I demanded. I thought I was supposed to choose what dorm I wanted, what's the deal now?

"We need your stamina for the racing competition next week. We have heard that you have excellent leg work." A geeky voice said behind me and a group of students, that dressed like him-geek shique followed him. "Greetings, Blake Swan, We are Dorm four. We have come to you in ask of your assistance and would want you to accept our courteous invitation as being part of our society of diligent students." This seriously cannot be happening. One moment, it was peaceful and next…this?

"Back off, nerd-troy! We got to him first!" Dorm Two's leader objected with over-flowing emotions.

"Actually, faggot, we got to him first." snapped the big brawly kid. I scowled at their bickering. I need to find a way to escape.

_So they need me to win a stupid competition?_ I didn't know what to do on that moment, so I decided to run. Yes, since I'm so good at it. I ran like a coward. I remembered my records on my running skills; they must've found that out.

"He's escaping!" someone shouted, finally noticing my disappearance.

Before I knew it, the majority of the students, who are willing to force me into their dorm, ran after me. I ran and ran, I had no idea where I'm going and I haven't eaten but my starvation isn't the problem now, is it?

And to my good fortune, I tripped off and I closed my eyes as I've prepared to let my face fall flat on the floor, but instead, something or more like someone caught me.

Oh God, I am so meat fried…If this is one of those crazy…

"Hey, are you alright? You shouldn't have been running here." A voice, so velvet and sweet, even if his tone was in disapproval, rang in my ears. I'd know that voice anywhere at any time. Edward Cullen.

I looked down on my shoe, afraid to look in his eyes. Well, my shoes weren't made for running, I noticed.

"Are you alright?" his voice this time was alert when I didn't answer. I didn't want to seem like a mentally-challenged person but my cheeks were practically burning. _Keep it together, Swan! This is what you've been waiting for- this chance! What are you doing?_ I scolded myself.

Then before I could answer, a group of voices were fast approaching. I didn't have to look up to know they were looking for me. I feverishly looked for somewhere to hide. Immediately, something caught my arm and dragged me to the bushes.

I was now hyperventilating, knowing Edward was still touching my arm as he concentrated wholly on something else. I didn't even notice the crowd noisily search.

"Hey…" I start to object but my voice came out as a choke.

"Shhh. Don't talk." He hissed at me. Even at this tensed weird moment, I was still captivated by his voice. I allowed myself to gaze at his face. His eyes, green, were dancing with intensity and excitement. He was still perfect as ever. Then after a few seconds, what seemed like forever, they left.

He slowly stood up, dragging me along with him. His hand was still on my arm. My mind wasn't functioning well at this moment.

"I think we've lost them." He smiled a crooked smile. It was heartbreaking. He had grasped on my problem so fast, I didn't even had to explain to him that I was being chased by the student body. He must be smart, too.

"So, are you just going to stare at me? It's very rude." He teased. I was still awe-struck but I had to speak up.

"No, of course not." I sounded defensive and then cleared my throat. "Anyway, thanks for the help there, man." As I pat him in the shoulder, it felt awkward to do that but I have to get used that.

The feeling of awkwardness vanished as I made another contact with his skin. I was touching him and it felt like electricity.

"Edward! Hey!" Emmett's familiar voice boomed. I was relieved for two reasons: That it was Emmett and not those freaks and that someone broke out our awkward stance before I could humiliate myself more. "What were you doing? Running off like that…"then Emmett spotted me.

A grin of sweet welcome flashed his features. Then he quickly looked at Edward's hand, which still hadn't left me sleeve.

"Turning gay, are we, Edward?" He joked as he flashed him an evil grin. Edward swiftly took back his hand.

"Oh shut up, Emmett." He commented coolly. As if unintentionally saying, "Since I'm more mature than you, I won't punch your face for that comment."

Then he turned away and I didn't see his expression. He was already walking away. Then before I knew what I was doing…

"I'm Blake, by the way, Edward." I exclaimed. I was shock at my own courage. He turned back, nodded curtly and then headed towards dorm three's territory without another word. It was the first time I noticed we were in front of it.

And on that exact moment, I had made up my mind. My new home would be Dorm Three.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Anemies' Corner!**

Anemies: yeah. I'm at fault for not updating, I'm sorry. Lol. I liked Edward's POV more than Bella's.

Emmett: Of course. Everyone just loves Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward! How about my feelings?

Jasper: How about we sing "All by myself" by Eric Carmen?

Emmett: Jazz, I'm just jealous but I'm not emo.

Jasper: Awww, but the eye-liners are so cool.

Rose: Hey wanna do something fun? We called go to the beach and talk about our childhood memories! Oh how, I love you guys…

Anemies: Oh my god! That's world's coming to an end! Rosalie just said 'fun' and 'love'! NOOOOOoooo! And Jazz is going emo and Emmett is…yeah, no one cares.

Rose: Peace and Unity! Our love for one another shall conquer all problems!

Anemies: and now, she's using 'peace and unity' and she used 'love' again! I didn't even knew Rose knew those words. (Gasped in horror)

Alice: (shows up) Uh-oh. They forgot to take their meds, again.

Anemies: Vampires doesn't take meds…

Carlisle: Or so you think…(smirk) Venom works like Magic.

Carlisle: yay! I got to say a line! Well, now it's two lines!

Rose: I made necklaces out of flowers for everyone, please update and spread the love on the world! Review! See you next chapter! I love you!


End file.
